Blind to You
by sephie666
Summary: Another OC unfortunetly, but I had this idea and there was no going back. Kiki is blind and brought into Wonderland by Peter, how will everyone take the new outsider? no clue who I'm pairing her with though.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I walked through my house, in search of my cell phone charger. I touched all of the tables, taking account of all the item on their surfaces, but the little demon seemed to have hid somewhere else.

"Hey mom, have you seen my phone charger?", I called out to the kitchen, by voice resonating throughout the house with it's dark green vibes. My mom's warm brown aura was emanating from the kitchen.

"No, have you looked in your room?" Her voice left brown tinges to everything as it resounded. I sighed and continued my search through the living room. I had destroyed my room looking for the demon device.

Allow me to introduce myself, my name's Kiki and I am legally blind. I say legally, because I can technically see, though not in the way that's even close to normal. I can see sound waves and how they bounce off of objects. The rebounding of the waves give off color and creates a shape. I wasn't born like this, when I was a child I had accidentally gotten struck by lightening, it had gone straight to my brain. The part that controlled my senses. My mother rushed me to the hospital, but it was useless. The incident had left me in the state I am in, in fact the doctors were astounded at how I knew where objects were, or when people were around me. They deducted that I had developed a type of echolocation, much like a bat's, but much more advanced. Even better, while I can't see, I can hear, feel, smell, and even taste more efficiently than other people.

Though there is a downside to all of this, sometimes there are too many sound waves, like in a crowded room, all of those people talking gives off to many waves and my 'sight' blurs. Another downside is the fact that I get really bad headaches, literally searing headaches that leave me blind and curled in a ball.

I can't tell you much about my appearance, long hair that people say is black and eyes that are blue/indigo, thought the pupil is almost non-existent. I am tall and slim, 5'9" is almost too tall from the shapes of the other girls my age, which is fifteen.

I passed the table containing my black boa constrictor, Kuro. I cooed at him an continued my quest. After tearing up the living room, I gave up, it wasn't that important at the moment. Right now I felt like going outside and hiking, something that I enjoyed immensely, plus I needed to run off my frustration.

"I'm going out 'kay mom." She heard me in the kitchen.

"Okay honey, but be back in time for dinner." I pulled on a jacket and headed out. There was nothing but woods in the back of my house, trails that I had made crisscrossed all through them. I took the main one and just wandered letting the sounds of the animals here guide me. I let my mind drift, until something unexpected happened.

All of a sudden there was a disturbance, something large and tall was coming right for me. I turned away from it and started running in the opposite direction, dodging trees, but hopefully outrunning the person chasing me. I wasn't that lucky. The thing ran up alongside me and cut me off. I stopped and glared at the person. From what I could see from it's form, it was a guy and he seemed to have something on his head.

"Well this isn't right, you should be following me my dear." His voice and presence was actually white, the darkness of the other colors showed objects, but this was the first time I had seen anyone who had a white voice. But him following me drove off my curiosity.

"Why in the hell would I follow you, I don't even know who you are. . .", I growled at him. He raised his hand to his chin, making him look like he was thinking.

"Hmm, I would bother with introductions, but unfortunately I have a time limit." He suddenly ran at me again. I tried to escape him, but he caught me in his arms. It felt like he was wearing a suit, I had grabbed onto a tie when he had captured me. I tried wriggling out of his grasp, and ended up with him slinging me over his shoulder. I grabbed at his head, trying to upright myself and felt something long and fuzzy in my hands, and it definitely wasn't hair, it felt like a long ear.

"What in the fuck, are you some kind of rabbit?", I yelled at him, struggling even harder. He only held tighter as he ran.

"Yes I am a rabbit, and I would appreciate it if you didn't yell in my ear.", he told me, his voice quiet compared to mine. I stopped my attempts at freedom and focused on where he was taking me. From what I could see and feel, there was a giant hole. In the middle of the woods? This made me kick and squirm even harder, because we were heading right for it.

"Why are you heading for a giant hole? Do you have a death wish or something?", I tried reasoning with him but he just shook his head.

"We're going down it, don't worry we won't die though." He jumped, and we were suddenly airborne. I screamed as we fell, I could see nothing, just felt my heart up in my throat from the falling sensation. After about a minute I stopped and realized that we were still falling, the adrenaline slowly ran out of my veins. I calmed down enough that I could talk to the person who I was clinging to.

"Why haven't we crashed at the bottom of this hole?", I questioned him. He was currently the only thing I could feel or 'see'.

"We're going to Wonderland, you'll see it in a minute." I let go of him and let myself be blind. He was talking nonsense, what was he talking about, there was no such thing as Wonderland except in that children's book. Wait a minute, his aura was white and he had rabbit ears, plus he had brought me down a hole.

"You aren't the White Rabbit by chance are you?", I asked, questioning my sanity. I felt him give me a hug.

"See you do know me, I'm so happy, and you're going to be really happy too." I pushed him off of me. He was starting to take on the qualities of a complete pervert.

I suddenly felt land beneath me, I was lying on my stomach with my head on the stone beneath me. I stood up and took a good look at my surroundings. It seemed that I was in a tower, and that perverted rabbit was standing a few feet from me.

"There, now that that's over, I can introduce myself. I am Peter White, Kiki." His voice resonated and I saw that there was a door behind him. I started feeling desperate for it so I could get away from Peter and find someone. Something that he said caught my attention though.

"How in the hell do you know my name?", I asked him outraged.

"Easy. I've been watching you, I also know that you're blind and you live in a completely boring world, which is why I have brought you here." He sauntered over to me and I backed up against a wall.

"Now I have to ask you to drink this medicine." He held out his arm, his hand clamped around something. I was stupefied, how dumb did he think I was?

"What on Earth makes you think that I would drink something that you gave me?", I asked him, scowling my anger came back. He shook his head again in frustration.

"It's not going to hurt you, besides if you don't drink it, I'm going to have to force you unfortunately.", he threatened me weakly. I crossed my arms and stood my ground, unwavering.

"I refuse to.", I told him with a tone of finality. He sighed and uncapped the mysterious bottle, he put it to his lips and I guess he drank whatever was in the bottle, because he tipped it back. Capping it again, he took a step towards me, and I was still backed up against my wall. I prepared to fight him, when he did something unexpected, he grabbed my chin and kissed me.

I froze, this was the first time anyone had ever kissed me. That's when I felt his tongue prying my jaw apart, which he succeeded in. He pushed the liquid I thought he had drunk into my mouth. Unknown to me while I was in shock, he had put his other hand behind my head and had pressed himself to me, making it impossible for me to knee him in his crotch, which I gladly would have done.

So, trapped by him, I drank the liquid. Once it was done, he let go and scrambled back and I frantically rubbed at my lips and mouth. At least he had enough sense to know that I would try to kick him. The liquid seemed to make a warmth spread throughout me, all the way to my toes.

"I'll leave you now, but don't worry, I'll be back." He turned to leave, then he seemed to remember something, because he turned back around.

"Here, I should probably give you this." He pulled out the bottle that had held the 'medicine'. It turned out to be a vial with a heart shaped vial. He left abruptly after giving me it, I was itching to slap him around the head, but he dunked and quickly went through the door.

I sighed and slumped against the wall. Now what was I supposed to do? I was stuck in this 'Wonderland'.

Which brought me to wondering if the other characters in the story were as perverted as that damned White Rabbit? I shook my head and stood up. I wasn't getting anywhere just sitting here. I walked through the same door Peter had and began my way down the steps.


	2. Chapter 2

I let the winding stairs take me down to the floors beneath the open area of the Tower. I reached the bottom, only to be stopped by the door. I held my ear to it, straining to hear anything from the room through it. Little tinks and tocks could be heard, along with someone sighing. I slowly opened the door.

"Hmm", the person looked up. It was once again a guy, only his aura was a deep, dark indigo, and overall depressing. He was sitting at a table with bookshelves around it, working on something in his hand and by the shape of it, it looked like a watch.

"Who are you?", he questioned me standing up. I back up a bit, that kiss from the rabbit was making me edgy around this guy.

"I think I should be asking you that question, but I suppose since you asked first it's only polite to answer. My name's Kiki Rodolph, what's yours", my voice went over him and I got a clear look at him. He was wearing a long coat, another clock as a tie, and he was tall. He had long, swishing, hair that was tied back by a few strands, with glasses and a ticking clock earring.

"Julius Monrey", he answered, "And why are you here?", he continued stepping closer to me until he was a few feet from me, and by the way his head was turning up and down slightly, he was looking me over.

"Do you mind?", I crossed my arms, he stopped and stood still, "I have no clue how I got here, I fell down a hole with that White-guy". He suddenly stiffened with his back straight. Then he groaned.

"Not again! Alice, come down here please!", he walked back to his table. I cocked my head, Alice? This really was just like the book!

I was suddenly aware of all the ticks around me, and I realized that this Julius in front of me was Time. I started giggling.

He looked up, "And what is so funny? Apparently you just got kidnapped by a childish rabbit, and brought to a strange world", he ended gravely. I shook my head, and squashed my laughter.

"Did you ever get into a fight with the Hatter at the Queen's March Concert?", I recited, remembering the part from the book. He opened his mouth, just as someone came down the stairs.

"Do you need something Julius?", her voice resonated around us in a golden yellow aura. The person was a girl around my age, with flowing hair, wearing a Lolita dress that looked that it was made from decades before.

"Yes, this girl is another outsider that Peter has lured her, could you explain things to her?", Julius requested with a weary voice.

"Hey! Technically he brought me here, I didn't go willingly", I corrected. Julius gave me a look.

"Did you drink anything he gave you?", Alice questioned me. I blushed at the memory.

"More like he forced me to", I admitted. Alice's shoulders sagged and Julius sighed again.

"Damn, looks like your stuck here like me", she said. I looked at her sharply.

"What do you mean stuck here? I'm going home as soon as someone tells me how", I told them in a loud voice. They cringed.

"No", Alice said softly, "You can't because that liquid makes you stay here and play the game". I was once again dumbfounded and stood rooted there as the information seeped into my brain.

"But what am I going to do at home, I mean my mother's going to go crazy, I need me med-", I cut off, not wanting to give too much information. I've had enough experience to know not to outright tell someone you're blind, just let them figure it out themselves.

Julius said in a monotone voice, "Alice will you please start telling her what's going on before she drives herself mad". He seemed annoyed at our presence. She nodded and pulled me to a door, leading out to a small lawn with a bench.

Sitting down, she took a deep breath and began explaining the details of where I was. Wonderland was a different world made-up of three territories, Heart Castle, Hatter Mansion, and the Amusement Park. All three were in a war and hated each other deeply. We were at Clover Tower, which was neutral territory.

"There are two other people here, but I suppose you'll meet them later, for now I think you've got all that you need to know", she ended my mental tour of Wonderland, "You'll learn whatever else you need to know by just spending time here".

"Is everyone here from Alice in Wonderland?", I asked, already knowing she probably had no clue. She cocked her head which confirmed my thought.

"What's that?", she asked. I shrugged, might as well tell her.

"There's a book back in my world, it's called Alice in Wonderland", I proceded to tell her about it, and it delighted her.

"I can't believe I had a book written about me", she smiled. Then she looked up.

"I guess it's about time for us to go inside", she brought me in.

"Julius, do you mind if Kiki stays with us?", she requested sweetly. His mouth twitched in a sudden smile.

"Where else can she stay at this time of night?", he asked her smartly. That was a yes, and Alice brought me up to a floor and led me into a room.

"This is your room, mine is just down the hall if you need me", I took a look around and found that there were several old style dresses, along with a queen-sized bed, with fluffy pillows. I was in heaven.

The night ended with us having dinner, with Alice explaining different people in the other territories, which led her to look at Julius.

"Where's Nightmare and Gray?", he shrugged.

"They said that they were getting papers from Heart Castle, they're probably staying the night there", she pouted.

"Ooh, I wanted to introduce you to them", she groaned to me.

"It's alright, there's always tomorrow", I had a big day tomorrow, we were going to the Amusement Park, and now I was meeting two other people.

We got done and headed up to bed, I jumped underneath the covers and curled into a ball, shutting the noises of the world out completely, leaving me blind and in my own world. I slowly fell asleep.

I felt myself wake up with ground underneath me, I held a handful of dirt in my hand. There was no noises, not even a creaking, just quiet.

"So you're blind?", a voice asked from above. It was a male's, he sounded young, and it had a gray aura that swirled around the land I was on. It was an island and the guy was floating at a height, which he promptly fell from.

"How can you see like that?", I got a good look at him. He was wearing a weird suit that had two pieces of fabric attaching to the arms and legs of it, with somewhat sort hair and a thing across his left eye.

"It's called an eye-patch, and you didn't answer my question", he said, pulling me from my inspection of him. Can he read my mind?

"Yes", he answered, "My question?", I growled, he was being annoying with that question.

"Yes, I am blind, I just see sound vibrations bounce off objects, just like a bat", I told him, in an offended voice.

"I'm sorry if I was offending you , but seeing how you see at first was mind-boggling", he explained. I sighed, deciding that he was okay, not like that White rabbit. Which lead me to wonder who he was?

"Interesting that you know our role-holder names", the grayman commented, "And mine would be the Caterpillar, though I prefer the name Nightmare since I am a dream demon, not a bug". Oh, that smoking caterpillar that gives advice to Alice.

"You know, Alice wanted me to meet you and Gray, whoever he may be", I told him. He nodded.

"Yes, but unfortunately we were talking things over with Heart Castle and it turned to night before we could start returning", Nightmare said.

"But enough of that, I suppose I should ask you if you have any questions about your situation", his head stopped moving, giving me the feeling he was looking straight at me.

"Yes, why am I here, besides the fact that Peter took me here, why me of all people?", I asked, feeling resentment toward the white haired man.

"Because I let him bring you, I am the connection between your world and this one, Peter simply asked me if he could go and get you", Nightmare said carelessly. I felt my anger blossom.

"And why did you let him do so?", I grumbled.

"Because Alice didn't love him back, and he was feeling lonely, so I let him pick out another girl", the demon droned on, almost like he was bored. Meanwhile my hands were curling into fists. I jumped up and marched over to where he was floating.

I grabbed his coat and pulled him down sharply so I could talk to him eye-level.

"You listen here, I'm not staying here under any circumstances, if you want another girl for that perverted rabbit, pick-", I was cut off when Nightmare started coughing, which ended with him spewing something all over us. I stood there motionless which he kneeled on the ground.

"What the hell was that about?", I growled, he was still hacking up a lung. I smelled blood around me, I brought up one of my drenched hands, only to find that it was actually blood that Nightmare and coughed up. I sighed and kneeled down next to him, putting a hand on his back as he finished his coughing fit.

"You know, if you're coughing up blood, that's usually a sigh that you need to go to the doctor", I said slowly, my rage at him diminishing. His head came up at the word doctor.

"No way, I hate doctors, I won't go, you can't make me", he said, his voice sounding childish, I almost chuckled.

"Fine by me, though I hope I'm not the one to find you dead in your bed", I said morbidly. He finally sat up and turned to me, looking me over and pulling out a handkerchief. He started wiping away the blood on my cheek, I let him, though still loathing that he was the one who let that perv bring me here.

"I'm sorry about you're clothes, but I'm a sickly incubus, that sudden jerk was a little too hard for me", he muttered softly. I shrugged.

"It's alright, it's not like this was a special outfit or anything", I said, wondering about what I should do since I couldn't go home.

"Easy, stay here and be happy", Nightmare said cheerfully, I bet if I could make out his face he would have been smiling. He finished wiping my face free of blood and started to put the hanker-chief away when I pulled it out of his hands. Even if the smell of blood was covering me, there was a surprising amount of the scent around Nightmare's face, it was making me uneasy.

I grinned as I thought of the poem Alice recited in the book, and while slowly dabbing at Nightmare's face I began reciting it myself.

"_How doth the little crocodile _

_improve his shining tail,_

_And pours the water of the Nile _

_on every golden scale!_

_How cheerfully he seems to grin,_

_How neatly he spreads his claws,_

_And welcome's little fishes in_

_With gently smiling jaws"_

"Lovely poem, a little sadistic though", Nightmare smirked, I could feel his mouth curl up underneath the cloth. I finished and handed it back to him.

"Thankyou, and I'm sorry that you're here, but I know that as time goes on, you'll learn to love this place", Nightmare said sadly. I forgave him, I'm a sucker when it comes to making people sad, it kills me for someone to have a frown on.

He smiled once again at my thought and pulled me into a hug. I pulled away. Then the island started shaking.

"Looks like it's time for you to wake up, I have one more thing to tell you before you start visiting the other inhabitants of Wonderland", I stood up and looked at him, ready for his announcement.

"Everyone here will fall in love with you, as they have with Alice", he said softly, with a calmness radiating off of him. I stared at his form, my jaw open and by the feeling my eyes wide.

"Why would anyone want to fall in love with me? I'm plain, the only thing different is that I'm blind!", I asked, a little skeptical at even the thought of someone loving me here. Well besides Peter, but that love was a little scary and a turn-off. He laughed.

"You know, you have a delightful mind to read, very entertaining", he complimented me, "And yes I am speaking the truth, that's why I brought you here, so you can play the game. Everyone will love you, and by the way Alice acted, you'll love them too", he floated so that he was in front of me, his face inches away from mine.

"That includes me too Kiki, I love you as well", he whispered, a knowing tone to his voice. Then I fell as the island fell apart, leaving Nightmare still floating above me as I fell.

I'm going to be making some references to the book, so I encourage all who are going to read this to read the actual book, "Alice in Wonderland", or at least read the poems. Enjoy!

p.s. the lover in this story is going to be unknown for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

**this is for 666AnimeFreak666, I've been a little busy with schoolwork, but I made this chapter! Enjoy!**

I felt myself shaking as I fell, I opened my eyes to Alice's yellow form, gently shaking me.

"Come on Kiki, we have to get going if we're going to go to the Amusement Park!", I slapped her hands away with annoyance. Her aura was a little too bright for me at this moment.

"Okay, okay, I'm up, see my eyes", I pointed to my face. She giggled.

"You're not exactly a morning person are you?", she smiled. I growled, tossing my covers from me and slowly standing up, stretching as I went.

"You have very nice eyes by the way, I've never seen someone with indigo eyes", she complimented me.

"Thank you", I went to the closet and picked out a random dress, they didn't have pants for girls in whatever century or decade we were in. I looked over my shoulder and Alice was still sitting on my bed, her head down, she was playing with her hands

"Do you mind?", I asked, her head suddenly snapped up.

"Oops, I'm sorry let me leave so you can get dressed", she hustled out.

"Wait, just tell me what's this color?", I held the dress up. She cocked her head, and I remembered that she didn't know I was blind.

"It's forest-green, why?", she asked, concern in her voice. I shook my head.

"I was just wondering what shade it was called", I mumbled. I saw the small sliver that was her mouth turn up in a smile.

"Well it's forest green, that one", she pointed to the one next to me, "would be called a marigold yellow". I nodded.

"Thanks, I'll be down in a few", she nodded and walked out. I put on the dress I had in my hand and went over to the vanity. I saw blankness in front of me, which was the mirror. I hated not seeing what I looked like, but over the years I ignored it. If people truly liked me then they should have no problem with the way I look.

I felt around and found a brush and a ribbon. I put my hair up, with a few bangs hanging down over my eyes. Putting slippers on, I had found them in the same closet as the dresses, I walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

I opened it to see Julius's navy-blue aura sitting at the table, and Alice's golden one bustling around the kitchen with pans banging. What I didn't expect was a dark amber person and a familiar gray person sitting down at the table.

"Geez, I thought I was rid of you for a little while", I joked, sitting down at the table next to Nightmare.

He huffed, "That was mean, you're beginning to sound like Gray", he jerked his thumb to the amber person. He was still and silent, almost like he was made of stone.

"I'm only mean to you because you never do any work around here", Gray muttered. Nightmare crossed his arms.

"That's because work is boring and I would rather spend my time with Alice", he said, a little childish.

"Hey Kiki, would you please get me the cinnamon from the top shelf on the right?", Alice requested. I got up and walked over to the shelf and was suddenly confused by the blankly labeled objects.

"You didn't tell them did you?", Nightmare said quietly. I growled in my mind.

_"No I didn't, and neither will you!", _I thought in my head.

_"You have to, besides, how are you going to pull this one off, you can't even make out the paper on the containers, let alone read them"_, he criticized me. I growled even louder, this time it was out loud. Nightmare chuckled.

"I can't, I'm sorry Alice", she was still running around making breakfast, oblivious to our conversation.

"Why not? It's right I front of you", she said pleadingly, mixing a bowl of eggs. I sighed.

"Because I'm blind", I said quietly. Alice and Gray looked at me.

"What do you mean you're blind, you haven't ran into anything?", Gray asked, getting up and taking down the cinnamon for me. I went back over and sat down.

"I can see shapes from sound vibrations, but I can't see details", I explained.

"It's actually pretty interesting to see", Nightmare commented. I gave him a look.

"Yes, well most people can't read other people's minds", I told him. He shrugged.

Alice brought breakfast over and we began eating while we conversed.

"How did you become blind", Gray asked. I told him my story as the others listened.

"Well you definitely can't tell that you are", Alice said. We got done with breakfast and Alice started pushing me to the door.

"See you later", I waved behind me.

"Okay the first thing you need to know is to never call the owner by his first name", Alice instructed me as we walked.

"Why not?", I asked. She giggled slightly.

"Because his name is Mary Gowland", she answered. I raised my eyebrows.

"Like the ride?"

"Yep, only he hates being called Mary so we call him Gowland", she took a turn on the path. The woods here was more lively than in my world. Even the trees seemed to be calling.

"There's two other people, one is Boris Airay, just so you know he's a cat, and there's Pierce Villiers, he's a rat. Boris always wants to eat Pierce, so you might have to handle Pierce hanging on you. . .", the rest of the trip went on with her explaining the different people in the Park, along with her stories with them. Finally I could hear crowds of people and rides going.

"Um, Alice?", I interrupted her in the middle of her telling me the rivalry between the Hatter and Gowland.

"Yes, what is it?", I stopped as we got closer.

"Are there a lot of people in there?", I asked in a calm voice. If there were a lot of people, my 'vision' was going to get really cloudy from all the little and small noise vibrations.

"Yes, it's an Amusement Park. Why, is something wrong", her head was turned to me and looking me over.

"It's nothing, just tell me if there's something big going on 'kay", she stared at me a little longer, then finally nodded.

"Alright, let's get going", and we got to a couple of gates where Alice showed the attendants a piece of paper. Getting to the final set of gates, the sounds were starting to make my sight waver, all of the colors were starting to blur together, making objects seem distorted. I was even having trouble seeing Alice, who was right next to me.

We went through and I lost it all together. I grabbed onto Alice's arm, her aura was barely there, even with me touching her.

"Are you okay Kiki?", her voice was loud and clear, but I couldn't see it's waves.

"Yes, just the noises of this place are making me as blind as a bat", I punned, "Could you just lead me around her?", she nodded and grabbed my hand and began pulling me into a random direction.

"You know, we can just leave here, you don't have to be here if it's bothering you", she offered. I shook my head.

"I can stand it", I said as something unexpected happened.

I fell to the ground as something plowed into me from my right. It was someone who was now hugging my stomach.

"Pierce! You can't just knock someone to the ground", Alice scolded him. He was still hugging me and wouldn't budge.

"But Nee-san is so cute, plus Boris-kun is being mean again", from his close proximity I could see that his aura was lime-green, almost neon, and he smelled of spearmint. I began pushing him away, feeling animal ears on his head like Peter White's, only this person's was mouse-like, more rounded. I realized that he was probably the Dormouse. He was starting to hurt my stomach, squeezing me so hard.

"I'm not cute and I don't like being pushed to the ground by a stranger", I said, finally freeing myself from him and standing up. Pierce started sniffling. I sighed and held out my hand to pull him up.

"Nee-san doesn't like me?", he sniffed. I felt my shoulders fall at this, feeling guilty. I felt for him, and gave him a good hug.

"I don't hate you, like I said I don't like being pushed to the ground", I told him.

"Plus, I don't think she appreciates having someone clamped to her", Alice added, from my left. I turned to her.

"I'm gonna get you rat!", it was a guys voice and it sounded like he was getting closer. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Pierce, just as someone whooshed by me.

"Seriously Boris, you nearly knocked Kiki down", Alice told him, a frown in her voice. He had something tinkling on him, I heard it as he came closer.

"Who's Kiki?", he asked, he stopped in front of us, his aura was somewhat purple with pink crisscrossing it, definitely weird. His voice was a little high-pitched, and full of curiosity. The smell of cotton candy surrounded him.

I raised my hand, "The person right next to her".

"Nice to meet you, I see you already had trouble with the rat". Apparently he had been holding out his hand because he suddenly grabbed my hand and shook it.

"What are you shy like Alice", he teased. I blushed. Alice came to my rescue.

"No, she's just blind Boris", Alice said sarcastically. I couldn't see it, but I knew Boris did a double-take.

"Oops, I'm sorry Kiki, I hope I didn't hurt your feelings", Boris said quickly and apologetic. I laughed.

"No it's alright", I waved him off. He laughed too.

"Well did you two come here to ride or have that rat attached to you? Let's get going", he grabbed my hand and started pulling me in my left direction. All of a sudden he stopped and I almost ran into him.

"Boris I'm not sure Kiki wants to go on your highest rollercoaster yet", Alice said at my right, Boris had been pulling her too, and Pierce must have been behind us because the smell of spearmint was still present.

"No, I don't mind at all, I love heights and the wind rushing in my hair", I said now starting to pull them in the direction we had been going.

We went on the ride, Pierce and me in one cart with Alice and Boris in the cart in front. The whole time I held my arms up, with Pierce hiding in my hair because the ride scared him. Alice wasn't too happy either because she screamed at every drop.

We got off and Boris started pulling me somewhere when I heard a voice calling for him.

"Hey Boris, why didn't you tell me that the lass was here?", a scratchy man's voice called, it was a yellowish brown. We stopped and the man came closer, his heels clicking on the cobblestones of the park.

"I see that you've got someone new here, what's your name miss?", he stopped in front of me.

I smiled politely, "My name's Kiki, you must be Mr. Gowland", I guessed since he was the only other person Alice had told me about.

"Why yes I am, just call me Gowland, would you like me to play you a piece as a greeting here?", I heard a rustling as he pulled something out of his pocket.

I heard the people behind me whispering to stop him, but I just looked behind me and frowned disapprovingly. I turned back to him.

"I would love to", I nodded for him to start. That's when my torture began, the mindless droning of the Park was nothing compared to the screeching coming from that instrument in his hand. It made streaks of color flash across my vision, so fast it was blinding and giving me a headaches.

My hands flew to my ears in a attempt to drown out the whining, I could feel myself fall on my knees as I became dizzier. He continued until I finally snapped and grabbed the dreadful thing out of his hands.

"For the love of god, stop Mary!", I shouted as I pulled. He automatically let go at the mention of his name. That's when it struck me what I had done. The three people behind me gasped.

In front of me Gowland started to growl.


	4. Chapter 4

Gowland exploded. A string of curses came out, some made my mind reel.

"YOU DAMN STRAY, YOU TOLD HER DIDN'T YOU!", he shouted. I waved my hands at him, his violin still in it.

"No he didn't", I told Gowland, "and besides, Mary isn't that bad of a name", I told him. He stopped and stayed silent for a few seconds, then he laughed. I felt Alice next to me and I leaned my head to hers.

"Is he alright in his", I tapped my head and she giggled.

"No, but once you get used to him he's alright", she defended Gowland. I turned back to him and he shook my hand.

"Glad to meet a person who doesn't judge on first names", Gowland chuckled, "If you don't mind though, may I have my instrument back". I fingered it, feeling the surface, strings, and rod of it. It was strange but I twisted the knobs on it, listening as the metal strings tightened. Finally when I thought it was done, I brought it up to my chin.

Everyone had stopped breathing and waited for me to start. I brought the rod up to the strings and dragged it across the strings slowly. I brought it back and forth, my fingers pressing down on different strings. My heightened hearing made it easy for me to pick out the better, more beautiful notes, making it into a melodic song. I opened my mouth and began reciting a poem to the notes:

Child of the pure unclouded brow

And dreaming eyes of wonder!

Though time be fleet, and I and thou

Are half a life asunder,

Thy loving smile will surely hail

The love-gift of a fairy-tale.

I have not seen thy sunny face,

Nor heard thy silver laughter;

No thought of me shall find a place

In thy young life's hereafter-

Enough that now thou wilt not fail

To listen to my fairy-tale.

A tale begun in other days,

When summer suns were glowing-

A simple chime, that served no time

The rhythm of our rowing-

Whose echoing live in memory yet,

Though envious years would say, "forget".

They were all silent as I sang, I think I heard Boris purring though. I continued:

Come, hearken then, ere voice of dread,

With bitter tidings laden,

Shall summon to unwelcome bed

A melancholy maiden!

We are but older children, dear,

Who fret to find our bedtime near.

Without, the frost, the blinding snow,

The storm-wind's moody madness-

Within, the firelight's ruddy glow

And childhood's nest of gladness.

The magic words shall hold thee fast:

Thou shalt not heed the raving blast.

And though the shadow of a sigh

May tremble through the story,

For "happy summer days" gone by,

And vanished summer glory-

It shall not touch with breath of bale

The pleasance of our fairy tale.

With a final note I fell silent, my voice ringing in my head. They all began clapping.

"My my, I'll have to make you do a concert", Gowland laughed, I handed the violin back. Boris came over and hugged my shoulders, Pierce wasn't far behind him.

"That was great, it was almost magical", Boris said, still purring as he hugged me harder.

"Okay okay, if you squeeze me anymore I won't be able to sing", I coughed out. Boris jumped off me at that. Pierce was still attached to my stomach.

"Kiki sang beautifully, will she stay with us?", he asked sweetly. I shook my head sadly.

"Sorry guys, but I can't really see here", the people around us were still making the swirl of colors present, "Besides, I think I'm going to stay at the Tower with Alice". Who came over laughing.

"I don't think I've seen Gowland get that excited over a musical piece from someone else", she giggled.

"Did you sing back where you're from?", Boris asked. I remembered my school, I still went to it after the accident, but I never joined the chorus again. In fact this was the first time I had sung in front of an audience in about five years.

"Yeah, I used to", I mumbled, embarrassed. I couldn't have been that good, yet they seemed to have loved it. Boris draped an arm around me.

"Well it looks like you're going to be singing a lot around here", he smiled, then he suddenly leaned his head into my hair. So there I stood with Boris's face in my hair with Alice and Pierce probably having what the f*** looks on. I felt him inhale and exhale before he giggled and leaned back. I looked at him strangely.

"You and Alice smell really good, though you're a bit more muskier than her, it's almost like the smell of sugar", he explained, shrugging. I threw up my arms.

"Well thank god I smell good by you're standards", I said sarcastically. He laid his ears back, obviously hurt by my teasing. I sagged my shoulders at this.

"Ugh, I'm sorry, but it's not every day that someone analyzes your smell", I told him, "By the way, you smell a lot like cotton candy".

"Umm, are you two done?", Alice asked, she was trying to suppress her laughter. I blushed. Boris poked my cheek.

"Hehe, are you blushing Kiki?", he giggled. Which caused me to blush even redder.

"Aww Kiki's even cuter when she's blushing", Pierce complimented me, giving me another hug.

"Ok will you guys please stop drawing attention to my face", I waved my hands in an attempt to divert their eyes. Alice just laughed and grabbed my hand, pulling me away from Boris and Pierce.

"Sorry guys, but we've got to get going, it's starting to get dark", she started pulling me. I cocked my head.

"Really, it doesn't look too dark to me", I said, putting a confused face on. She faked laughter.

"Oh you're just hilarious, now come on, I don't want everyone to worry about us, plus things start to come out during the dark", I sighed and said goodbye to the other two.

"Ah, we'll see ya again", Boris gave me a small hug, and to my surprise he licked my cheek, his tongue felt rough like a cat's. Pierce just gave me a big hug and made me promise to return soon.

"That cat'll get me if Kiki doesn't come back", he whispered fearfully. I wrapped my arms around him and glared at Boris. Or I hope I did.

"He won't or he'll have to deal with an angry me", I think Boris chuckled at this.

Alice lead me to the entrance and we were soon back in the woods. Out of the noisy people-filled Park.

I did a twirl and wrapped my arms around a random tree that I could now see.

"Ah sight, I have you back!", Alice laughed uneasily behind me. Her aura had returned and was glowing it's usual goldeness again.

"I'm sorry about that, if I had known what a hinderance it was to you, then I would have taken you to a different territory first", she apologized. I shook my head.

"Nah, it's alright, besides I'm happy I got to meet Boris, Pierce, and Gowland", I thought to the positive. Then a thought struck me.

"Is Boris the Chesire Cat?", I asked. Alice's head shot up.

"Yes, how'd you know?", she asked, her voice low like it was a secret. I giggled.

"I'm guessing you forgot that I read the book called, "Alice in Wonderland", I reminded her. She gave herself a small smack in the forehead.

"Oh duh", she muttered.

"Though I was expecting Boris to be more mishchievous than that", I told her. She laughed out loud.

"Just wait until you get to know him, you'll find that he fits your description", she went on to tell me about the adventures she's had with him and Pierce.

We finally got back to the tower and found Gray running around the place, chasing Nightmare. Alice just watched them circle the kitchen table, while I walked over to break it up. She saw that I was doing so and left me to get between them on my own.I grabbed Nightmare's sleeve and dragged him to a halt.

"What's this all about?", I sighed, Nightmare might have been all-powerful in the dream-world, but he was as strong as a butterfly in the real-world.

"Master Nightmare refuses to do his work", Gray whined, waving the papers he had in his hand. I looked at Nightmare and he was pouting.

"I hate doing paperwork, I'd rather be spending time with Alice and Kiki", he grumbled. I shook my head.

"Aren't you the one in charge Nightmare?", I asked him. He nodded.

"Of course I am, my role is after all the Caterpillar as you know", he reasoned. I smiled, I had upperhand now.

"Then aren't people in charge suppose to do paperwork if they hope to stay in charge", I pointed out. He chuckled.

"No, that's what they have servants for", my smile dropped. I let go of him and pushed him away in dissappointment.

"If you're going to be lazy and depend on other people then I don't think I want to hang around with you Nightmare", I said quietly. It was just like in my world, the monarchs depended on other people to their work, instead of doing it themselves. The case to prove my point was right in front of me.

"Aww, please don't say that Kiki", Nightmare pleaded. I turned my head up. I saw his shoulders fall.

"Alright, if I do my work will you promise not to ignore me?", he offered. I held my head stubbornly for a while, but slowly I brought it down and smiled at him.  
"Promise", I held out my pinkie and he laughed.

"What are we children or something?", nevertheless he shook it and walked over to Gray, who was in a state of shock from the turn of things.

"Alright, take me to my torture", Nightmare declared. Gray gave him the papers and Nightmare went up to his room to start signing them, but not before giving me a hug.

"Stay out of trouble till I'm done, knowing Gray I have about a week's worth of papers upstairs", he told me, his face in my hair. I was somewhat shocked by how heartworthy and warm the hug was, but I still nodded. He kissed me on the forehead and began climbing the stairs.

After Nightmare had left, Gray walked over to me with a grateful smile on.

"Thanks, do you know how long Alice and I have been trying to get him to do something?", he thanked me. I smiled.

"It was nothing", I waved the appreciation off. He smiled at me and gave me a small hug before going upstairs like Nightmare had. I smiled as I saw him go up. It seemed like Nightmare was right, everyone was falling in love with me, or was at least starting to like me.

That thought caused my smile to fall, how in the world was I suppose to fall in love with all of the people I met?

**There it is! My computer crashed and I've been attempting to write this damn thing at school, which has been hard since I need to write themes. But I have succeeded and hopefully I can get the update to Wonderland done too.**

**Till next time Adios!**

**p.s. have all the teachers gone psychotic over the summer?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

I actually woke up the next morning without Alice's help. I put on a random dress, pulled my hair up in a ponytail with a silky ribbon, and put on a pair of shoes, making sure they weren't heels, and walked down to breakfast only to find that Julius was the only one down there.

He was making coffee and jumped mile-high when I opened the door to the kitchen at the bottom of the stairs. "Kiki, what are you doing down here, it's still the middle of this night period?", he asked. I cocked my head.

"Night period?", I asked, ignoring the fact that I was annoyed at myself for waking up so early.

Julius sighed and nodded his head, "Yes night period, you've seemed to have forgotten that the time in this world is erratic, sometimes it can stay a certain time for days before it switches", he said monotonously. I raised an eyebrow.

"If it stays a certain time, then how do you know I haven't been sleeping for a couple days?", I questioned him, a grin on my face at sounding smart. He didn't find it amusing, instead the little sliver that was his mouth frowned.

"I'm the Clockmaker, it's my duty to know and control the time of this world, and I know that you and Alice have been asleep for only eight hours", the dark blue aura of him had a shock of even darker blue in it, he was annoyed I had asked him that. That caused me to flinch, I didn't mean to insult him.

"I'm sorry", I mumbled, moving to go upstairs. He huffed behind me.

"You don't have to leave, just please consider what you're asking before you decide to say it", he said simply. I nodded.

"Would you like some coffee", he asked, reaching up in the cupboards for another mug. I smiled.

"Yes please".

I followed Julius with my steaming cup of coffee into his workroom, the room that I had stumbled into when I had first arrived. He sat down at the table that was covered in clock pieces and books.

"I'm not sure what you want to do, I don't have any Braille books unfortunately", he told me. I shrugged and sat down in one of the chairs at the table.

"It's alright I don't mind watching you", I looked at the many pieces of metal in front of me. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever you wish", he picked up a clock and started screwing pieces into it.

The little tinks that the screwdriver made let me see into the entire mechanism of the clock, the hands that were attached to the axle that was turned by the tiny little cogs and gears. Little by little I saw what was wrong with the poor thing. It was missing an important cog that made the axle spin, plus one of the nuts on a gear was loose. And Julius was taking the whole thing apart just to see this. I bit my lip, I had already insulted him by questioning his answer, I didn't need to correct his work now. Instead I sighed and just kept on watching him work.

Though he was missing the major problem, the pace at which he was working at was incredible, his hands practically danced over the tiny machine. He only ever stopped to take a sip of coffee from his mug. There was a knock on the door that made both of us jump.

"Julius, have you seen Kiki, oh there you are", Alice stepped through the door, and from the looks of the clothes on her, she had already gotten dressed. I got up from my seat.

"Hey sleepy head, what's up?", I walked over to her, the closer I got the more I could see that she looked surprised.

"Nothing, I was just surprised that Julius had let you watch him, it took me forever for him to let me watch him work", then she shook her head, "Anyway, are you ready to get going?", I gave her a confused look.

"But isn't it still night?", I couldn't have been in here that long. Alice shook her head slowly.

"No, it's been sunlight out for about an hour", I raised my eyebrows.

"Um, alright, then yeah I'm ready to go", I went back over, grabbed my mug, and walked out saying a quick goodbye to Julius as we went out. He looked like he was consumed in his work, but to my surprise he said a small goodbye back.

As we walked out of the doors to the Tower, I was suddenly brought to the fact that I had no clue where we were going. I followed Alice, who was now veering to a path to the left of us.

"Who exactly are we meeting today?", I asked, skipping up to her side. Her expression we one of someone who was told to do a vile chore, that dampened my spirits a little.

"Where going to the Mad Hatter's today", she sighed. I frowned, of all the characters of the book, the Mad Hatter, or Blood Dupre as I was told, was one of the people I really wanted to meet.

"What's so bad about that?", I asked confused. She made a face.

"I absolutely detest him, he always finds a way to accuse me of sleeping with one of the guys her", she explained angrily, with a faint blush. I giggled, it was funny watching her get angry at this guy, while it actually seemed like he liked her.

"Sounds like he finds you sexy, otherwise he wouldn't accuse you of something like that", I pointed out. She groaned.

"I think I'd rather have Peter White than Blood, he's always so rude and arrogant" I shivered and let out a groan/ "Blagh!".

"Are you kidding me, there's no way Blood is more rude than Peter, have you forgotten that he likes to take girls into holes, kiss them against their will, and trap them in a world that's full of guys", I asked her flabbergasted. She laughed.

"I guess I did forget that", she giggled. I just shook my head and walked ahead of her on the path and a enormous gate came into my view. When suddenly two miniature figures sprung out in front of me. They were young twins, one of them had a baby blue aura and one was a raspberry red aura. Unfortunately, both were carrying axes which were pointed at me. I leaped back, with eyes wide.

"We're the gate keepers, and unless you have a meeting with the boss then we'll have to kill you pretty lady", the blue one of them told me.

"Even though she is really beautiful", the red one considered, then he shook his head.

"But we'd better stick to the rules", they said simultaneously. I was gaping at them, trying to make my mouth work, but the sight of those axes was making my voice disappear. They raised the axes a little and started walking toward me with grins on.

"Calm down you two, she's with me", Alice came off the path and walked over to my side. Both of them backed of me and dropped their axes. And ran at Alice.

They collided and hugged her as all three of them fell to the ground.

"Onee-san is here", they cried happily. She was smiling painfully, both of them were on top of her. I, meanwhile, was still getting over the shock of the weapons.

"And she brought a pretty friend with her", the blue one looked at me curiously with his head slightly slanted. Being called pretty brought me out of my shock, and pulled a blush onto my cheeks.

"I'm Kiki, it's nice to meet you both", I mumbled, a hand in my hair to hide my face. Both of the jumped off Alice and stood in front of me.

"I'm Dee", the blue on introduced himself.

"And I'm Dum", the red followed his twins lead. Then they hugged me to my surprise. I looked at Alice who was dusting herself off. She shrugged her shoulders at my look.

"Can we call you Kiki-san?", they asked me, looked up at my face. I blushed again and found myself nodding.

"Sure, I don't mind", I said. I felt as if everything was moving fast as the two of them let go of me and headed to the gate and looked back at us.

"We have to show Kiki-san to Boss right brother?", Dee asked. Dum nodded.

"Off course we should, Onee-san should come too", they looked at Alice, who's face had scrunched up at the mention of Blood.

But she sighed, "I suppose I should and make sure that he doesn't try to kill Kiki", I pouted at this as we walked through the gate.

"Oh, so now I can't take care of myself?", she shook her head quickly.

"No, it's not that, you just don't know how difficult Blood can be", the twins brought themselves into the conversation.

"Boss isn't difficult, and he's been wanting to see Onee-san for a long time", they defended him. Alice just shook her head again and kept walking silently as we walked through the doors.


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Thanksgiving to everyone! It's a day late, but here's my gift!**

The twins lead us through the many hallways until finally they stopped in front of a door. Both of them knocked loudly, making me flinch.

"Come in", a man's dry voice called from behind the door. The voice itself resounded as a scarlet color, deep and dark, almost the color of blood. It was strong and nearly blocked the rest of the colors from my vision. The twins opened the door and went in, Alice went in with me following close behind. A wave of tea and rose water filled my nose as I peered into the room.

It was a library, from what I could see there were bookcases that went up to the ceiling, along with another level on the right. And right in the middle of it, behind two overstuffed couches and an armchair, was a desk. And sitting in the desk was the source of the red voice. He was lounging in it with a pile of papers in front of him and a cup of tea in his hand.

"Ahh, so it's my favorite foreigner", he smiled, I saw that he had a handsome face with hair spiking out at the sides. Alice grunted next to me, her usual golden aura turning to a mustard-like one.

"And a new face", he stood up and began walking towards me, "I don't believe I've seen you before", he said with curiosity in his voice. He stopped a few feet from me and awaited my answer.

I swallowed, he was making me nervous, "I suppose you wouldn't, apparently I'm the new foreigner as everyone's been saying". I looked back and the twins and Alice, who was grimacing at his closeness.

His eyes widened and went back to their normal shape.

"Is that so, well I'm Blood Dupre, it's a pleasure to meet you", he held out his hand.

I smiled, "I'm Kiki Rudolph", I shook his hand hesitantly, but he held on and brought it up to his lips to my surprise. I felt a blush rise on my cheeks at the feel of his lips on my hand. Alice stepped in to save me.

"Anyway, so I heard that you had some Braille books, could you show us where they are?", she forced herself to smile. He let go of my hand, and I let it fall to my side. Cocking his head he motioned us to follow him, walking toward the upper level.

"And why are you interested in my collection of Braille books? Though I suppose blindness would add to your vulnerability, you can't see men coming at you", he said with his back to us. I felt myself get a little angry at the comment, and Alice opened her mouth to say something. I silently grabbed her wrist and shook my head for her to let it go. She took a deep breath.

"I just thought it be a nice language to know", she mumbled though clenched teeth. He turned his head to her with a raised eyebrow, but after staring at her for a second he nodded and continued walked up the steps.

Alice's description of this Mad Hatter was correct. He was definitely rude and a woman-charmer, plus his aura was starting to creep me out, it almost screamed violence. And as Alice and I walked side-by-side up the stairs, he kept looking back, mostly at Alice.

Up there were more bookshelves and a small sitting area in the middle of them. He waved to the seat for us to sit down in them. The twins were following silently and Dum sat next to me with Dee next to Alice. Blood moved along the shelves, occasionally taking a book down and putting it in his arms. Pretty soon there was a good-size pile in his arms and he walked back over to us.

"I believe these are all the Braille books I have, unfortunately most of them are classics, ones you've already read Alice, none of them are about learning Braille", he said setting them down on the coffee table.

"That's alright, I plan on teaching it to her", I spoke up. He looked sharply at me.

"You know how to read Braille?", he asked me. I nodded.

"Is there a reason to this?", he asked, curious again. I smiled.

"Yes, I'm blind", I put out, "But that certainly doesn't make me vulnerable, I like to think I can hold my ground during a fight", I sat back into my seat. His face looked surprised when I caught him on his insult to Alice, but he quickly regained composure.

"Hmm, it seems I spoke harshly before", he smiled, "I'll be careful not to make the same mistake, though I have to say in my defense that you walk as if you can see. If I may ask, why is that?".

I sighed, this was beginning to get old, I recited my story and sight to him and he nodded during it. The twins leaned in to listen and Alice sat back, already hearing this twice.

"So technically I'm not blind", I finished. He leaned in and Alice sprung up. He stopped when his face was a few inches from mine. I was twitching under unseen gaze.

"So you say that you can see auras right?", he asked me, I could almost see every detail of his face. I gulped and nodded. He chuckled.

"Then I have to ask, what is my color?", he asked. I licked my lips were suddenly dry.

"Umm, I'm going to have to say a red color, a-a-almost the color of blood coincidently", I stuttered. Right now it was pulsing with danger, threatening to take over the entire room. He smirked and pulled himself back into is seat.

"Hmm, it's not coincidently, I guess Alice hasn't told you about my profession, or the many acts I do in my spare time", he laughed evilly. I was scared, the twins were silent, and I could see Alice' s aura have dark green shock going through it, she was getting angry.

"No I haven't told her about it because I was hoping you would actually act like a civilized host to her", she muttered standing up. I stood up with her.

"Well you might want to inform her, because I have no intention of covering up my actions", he told Alice directly. I cleared my throat. The tension was starting to get to me.

"Thanks for the books, but I think we'd better get going Alice", I started walking to the stairs and Alice followed.

"Come back any time, those books are just gathering dust", Blood called to our backs, chuckling after his statement. The twins brought up the rear as we walked through the door and out to the hallway. I was happy to be out of the room.

"Sorry about him, I told you he was difficult", Alice told me as the twins lead us to an unknown location.

I shook my head, "It's not your fault, his aura scares me though, it's almost like it can trap you", I shook my head again.

We walked into a room and I was overcome with the smell of carrots. It was the kitchen and they were making carrot pastries, with a strange person supervising, who turned at our entrance.

"Oh so it's you two miscreants, what are you up to now", his voice was a vibrant orange, just like the vegetable being cooked. From what I could see, he was tall with long, curly hair, wearing a overcoat, a scarf and a gun-holder. The most interesting feature was the two things on his head, much like Peter's. It came to me that this must be the March Hare aka Elliot March according to Alice, especially since he was in the same territory as the Mad Hatter.

"None of your business chickie-hare", the twins stuck their tongues out, "We're just showing Kiki-san and Onee-san around", they looked at me and Alice. Elliot looked at us and smiled.

"Oh, hello, nice to meet you", he said warmly to me. I smiled too.

"Nice to meet you too, you must be Elliot March", I greeted him. He nodded and said hello to Alice too.

"So what are you two doing here, want a carrot cup-cake, or maybe some pudding?", he offered. We both turned it down, and the twins simply gagged at the idea.

"No I was just introducing Kiki here to Blood, you can imagine how it went", Alice sighed taking a seat at the side table in the corner. Elliot grimaced at her words.

"He's not that bad once you get used to him, it's just the way he is", Elliot explained to me. Alice scoffed at that.

"He was completely horrible to her, plus he insulted her and I at the same time, something I thought would be impossible, but he proved me wrong", she grumbled. Elliot patted her on the shoulder.

"So I suppose your going back to the Tower now?", he asked. She and I nodded.

"Yeah, I just wanted you to meet Kiki", she smiled.

"And I'm glad I did, I had fun", I told him, which caused him to smile even more.

We said our goodbyes, Elliot gave us both a hug and we left the kitchen for the gates. Where the twins gave us both a double-sides hug.

"See-ya Onee-san and Kiki-san, come back again so we can play", they both called to us. As we walked down the path I fought against the sentence I wanted to say. Unfortunetely I lost.

"Well that was fun", I giggled. Alice just shot me a look, then she started giggling too. After we got done with our laughing fit I suddenly remembered the question I had back in the library.

"What exactly was Blood talking about back in the library, about his profession?", I asked her. She frowned but still started to explain.

"I don't know exactly what he does, but he works in the Mafia, the Hatters are actually the Mafia in this world", she said, "Which leads me to think he does what the gangs do back in our world".

I nodded, remembering all the crimes in the movies like the Godfather and Scarface. I decided not to question the subject any further.

"Plus I guess you haven't noticed, but the people here who aren't role-holders don't have faces, their basically servants and the role-holders aren't afraid to shoot them", she said grimly. I was shocked.

"Your kidding, why would they just shoot someone, faceless or not", I asked her. She just shook her head.

"I don't understand their morals either, but they have replacements, like when someone dies there's someone right there to take their place", Alice explained.

"What do you mean that they have no faces, like they don't have eyes or anything?", I asked her, pushing the subject of the role-holders basically murdering someone to the back of my head.

"Yes, they have no eyes, only role-holders or foreigners do. . .".

We were at the Tower by the time she finished telling me about replacements, role-holders, and the faceless servants. All of it was like a avalanche on me, I couldn't imagine living like this, yet here I was.

We spent the rest of the night with Nightmare and Gray, telling jokes and stories, until it was time for us to fall asleep.

As I went to bed I felt a familiar throb in the back of my head. It usually happened when one of my headaches was about to happen. Back in my world I would have taken a pain-relief pill. But here I had nothing, which frightened me, the last time this had happened without my medication I'd nearly gone unconscious.

Fortunately gradually it stopped and I fell to sleep.

**I don't want to spoil anything, but I gotta ask, which one of the Tower residents do you want Kiki to get involved with?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated, I hate school! If anyone knows a good pyrotechnic, please send me his number, I have a certain building I need to burn down, and I want to do it professionally. Anyway, R&R, enjoy!**

I woke up to being on the ground again, only this time there was grass around me. I reached out and touched it, it felt green and moist, almost like it had morning dew on it.

"Hello?", I called out, my voice went over everything, but it was just a meadow with tree's lining it, "Nightmare? Are you there?". I stood up and walked over to the trees. They were planted closely to each other, if I'd been running through them, I probably would've crashed into one. I put a hand on one and tried to peer through them to see someone. There wasn't anything, just more trees going on and on.

"This isn't funny, whoever you are, come out before I decide to go ninja on you", I took a defensive pose to show my point. Someone laughed and I jumped around to look at them. It was just who I expected, Nightmare, floating a few inches above the ground with is gray aura radiating. I growled at him.

"Why the hell were you trying to scare me?", I asked, putting my hands on my hips. He just smiled and shrugged. Then he started floating towards me and I backed up.

"What are you doing now?", I asked shakily as I crashed into a tree from behind. He was a foot away and holding a hand out to me.

"Would you like to see?", he asked me. I cocked my head, wha?

"I meant would you like to see how the rest of us do?", he questioned me, a small smile on his face. I had my mouth open, which I snapped close on realizing it. I was confused, how could he do that, I was permanently like this, all of my doctors said that I would have my condition for the rest of my days. At my thought the corners of Nightmare's mouth turned up.

"The last time I checked, your doctors back home aren't dream demons. Are they?", he still had his hand out to me. I shook my head, but still caught up in thought.

Was it permanent?

"No, just here, in the dream world, I have no powers back in the real world except mind-reading", he told me. I looked at his hand cautiously, before taking it. As soon as I did, something sparked behind my eyes. And an explosion of colors entered my sight. It all swirled before settling into shapes and objects. It finally stopped and I was looking at a meadow, green and bright as ever. I swung around looking at everything. The sun was out, unknown to me, and was shining on everything. I looked down and saw that I was wearing my white nightgown, and it had blue flowers wrapping around the collar. The trees next to me were brown around the trunk, and had green leaves, luscious and full.

I laughed, this was amazing.

Nightmare chuckled, taking a step to be by my side. I leapt on him, wrapping my arms around his torso. He fell backwards at my attack and we fell into a grass patch.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you", I continued muttering this into his shoulder, until I raised my eyes to study him. He was pale compared to my somewhat tan hands, a black and jeweled eye-patch covered his right eye, meanwhile a gray eye on the other side was watching me. He had silver hair flying everywhere from being tackled, I reached up and smoothed it over.

"How do you feel?", he asked softly. I sighed and leaned into him, resting my head on his chest. The scene changed around us and was replaced with the usual island of clouds. It swirled around us, pink and puffy. I smiled and reached out to touch some of the cloud. It was soft and silky, running through my fingers like water.

"This is amazing", I breathed, taking in all of my surroundings, seeing everything. I wished this would last forever.  
"Unfortunately it can't, and you're going to wake up sooner or later", I looked up at Nightmare, and his gray eye stared back sadly. I looked away and nuzzled even further into his chest. I didn't want to go back to the darkness and swirling colors. It was all confusing while this place was clear and easy.

"I can at least enjoy it until it ends", I whispered, finding myself sleepy. Sleepy?

I was in a dream, and becoming sleepy? Ridiculous! Yet, my eye-lids started to waver as I struggled to stay awake and enjoy the rest of my sight.

"Sleep Kiki", I heard Nightmare's voice come from above me, "You can come back soon, but for now, you have to wake up". I shook my head, or at least I think I did. I took a final look around, before closing my eyes.

As soon as I gave into the sleep I felt energetic and rambucious. I snapped my eyes back open and was surprised to find that I was back to being blind. It was blackness until I made a sound and my own dark green color flew around my room in the Clock Tower. My heart gave a hard throb at seeing that I was back to my old-self. A few tears leaked out at how great the dream was, and how dreadful reality was.

But I wiped away the tears and got up. After dressing in a colorless dress, I walked downstairs to where the rest of them, absent Nightmare, who seemed to be too ill to even get out of bed, were eating breakfast. I pulled up a chair next to Alice. Julius and Gray were at the other side of the table, one working on clocks, the other signing papers. Neither looked up on my arrival.

"Morning Kiki, how are you today?", Alice asked brightly, spooning what smelled like marmalade, onto her plate. I wanted to tell her about the dream, and how it felt to see colors, but I pushed it away. It seemed to private to discuss.

"Alright, where are we going to today?", I asked, we'd been to Hatter Mansion and the Amusement Park, which meant there was only one left.

"Heart Castle", Alice said happily, "It's been a while since I've visited Vivaldi, though Peter's going to be hard to get through", she frowned. I smiled, hopefully I would be able to get my revenge on that White Rabbit.

"If that's the case, should we bring a few crowbars, maybe a machete or two?", I asked, plots of murder running through my mind. Alice laughed at that, her golden aura shining brightly at the joke.

"No, but I'd like to put a restraining order on him", she giggled. I rolled my eyes, hopefully in her direction.

"Of course, if you want to do it the less bloody way", I said sarcastically. She just shook her head and continued to eat her bacon. I speedily at my breakfast, casting some looks at Gray and Julius, who seemed to be in a world of their own.

Alice and I finished at the same time, and after washing the dishes we had dirtied, we walked out of the door, shouting our goodbyes to the two men, who were still busy in the kitchen. I heard both of them say farewell quietly, as I shut the door behind me.

"Ready to meet the Castle Crew?", Alice asked, walking right next to me. I nodded.

"Absolutely Ms. Pilot, take me to the group", I threw my hand out in front off me, in the direction we were going. She laughed. I was finally getting over the shock of being in a totally new world, and now my old, sarcastic, witty personality was coming back. I smiled as we went.

As we walked on, chatting about nonsense, I felt familiar prickle in the back of my head. Thinking past Alice's smiling face, I had a feeling a headache was coming on.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ellos, I know that I've been lazy about updating any of my stories, but i'm going to attempt to make a comeback! I shall be back!**

We arrived at a gate that lead into what looked like a maze. The huge hedges came up and we twisted around them, trying to find the exit that let us into the castle. The stings in my head had started to strike more often, but lluckily, Alice had a sort of idea where she was going. In little time we were in front of a huge building. Huge wooden doors opened to let us into the massive structure. The people opening the doors were servant, one was a girl dressed in a skirt with a heart shaped hat on, while the other was a man with a suit.

"Welcome Alice and guest, would you like us to lead you to their majesties?", the lady asked, and Alice nodded. I walked with them, looking around me in wonder. Everything was shaped in hearts. The windows were shaped like the symbol of love, the top of the ceiling had two curves, making it look like the top of a heart, the doors had heart-shaped windows on them. Heck, if I could see again, I'd probably find heart tiles on the floors!

I followed the group, next to Alice, until we came up to a door, the man opened it and ushered us through. Immediately I got a wave of purple aura. Very lovely, with the fragrance of raspberries, and very royal, there was a woman sitting at a table. She was dressed in a large dress which flowed at the bottom, and showed off her cleavage. On her back, or maybe attached to the dress, was fabric that stuck up in the shape of the top of the heart. There was no mistaking that this was the Queen of Hearts. From my past readings, I had learned that she was a ruthless leader, prone to ordering be-headings and losing her temper. That knowledge made me quiver in fear as me and Alice stood before her.

"Alice, we are so happy to see you", her regal voice spoke, sending waves of mauve over us, "Oh, and you even brought a friend over?", she peered at me. I smiled at her politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your Highnesses", I spoke, remembering a dorky line from a princess tale. The Queen of Hearts actually giggled.

"You and Alice have the same manners", she chuckled, "You may call us Vivaldi". I nodded my smile growing from a nervous one to a content one. She didn't seem bloodthirsty in the least, in fact she seemed like a older sister.

"My name's Kiki", I said happily. She ordered one of the servants that had brought us to the room, to get some tea and cakes.

It was then that a white blur in my vision decided to flash across the room to Alice. Peter had launched himself into the air and had taken her down in a tackle.

"ALICE!", he was clutching himself to her, "Oh, I knew you'd visit, no matter the distance!". She was pushing him away from her, her yellow aura bright and distressed, and I rushed over to help her. Grabbing his shoulders, I dragged Peter off her. He saw me and immediately stood up. I smirked at him as I pulled Alice up. He knew exactly what was coming.

"You", I pointed at him, "Are lucky I don't have a fire and pot with me, or you'd be stewing over the flames, you moronic rabbit!", I growled at him. He flinched and proceeded to argue his side.

"I apologize my lady, but I needed someone to help me get over my infatuation with my dear Alice", he lifted a hand to the person, who I was now standing in front of. I raised my eyebrows in a warning. The pains had come back with my anger, which was flaring, and I was starting to get even madder because of them.

"You still brought me here against my will, made it possible that I couldn't get home, and no offence Alice, but left me in the hands of people who could've been loonier than Louis the XV", I spat at him, his white aura dimming. His ears lowered, and I felt a slight twinge at my heart. My problem with people feeling bad was making it's appearance, but I squashed it.

But Alice seemed to have a problem dealing with her sympathy.

"That was a really stupid thing to do Peter", she told him, coming up to my side, "But don't do it again", she told him, like a parent to a child. His head perked up and I gave Alice a look. Huh?

She shrugged, "What? He gave me puppy-eyes", she tried to explain. For once I thanked myself for being blind, I didn't need to see puppy-eyes from a person whom I was in hatred of. The pains were gone for now, disappearing with the stress. I knew it wouldn't be long before I had to get back to the Tower and to my room, but for now I could converse with Vivaldi.

"Now that White has controlled himself, how has your stay in Wonderland been Kiki?", Vivaldi asked, gesturing for us to sit down in the seats that adorned the sides of the table. I sat next to Alice, taking the last spot on that side of the table. Gloomily, Peter sat by himself on the other side of the table.

"It's been fine, though the Mad Hatter's was a bit of a-", I paused, not having a word to describe it, "Interesting time", I finished, a raised my eyebrows. Vivaldi smiled at my joke.

"Yes, those men seem to be a little brutish to Alice, I suppose they would treat you the same as well", she said, the servant had arrived and she'd taken a cup of tea. I grinned and took a bite of a jam pastry. Alice and Vivaldi filled in the rest of the conversation, Peter adding a word or two every now and then, but I kept silent. I really didn't have anything to say, I was still getting used to this world, and didn't have any topic to put in or talk about.

I sat up suddenly as a warm brown aura came into the room, throwing off the balance of dark green, white, purple and yellow. It was a warm brown, but it seemed to be covering up a darker color, a smooth black that the brown merely glazed. I looked behind me and saw a tall person, a man from the shape, with a long trench coat and a sword hanging from his hip. The others were alerted to his presence.

"Oh there, you are Knight, have you informed the Amusement Park of our offer of trade?", Vivaldi addressed the person and he smiled brightly. He had short hair and a mouth that seemed to have a smile permanently glued to it.

"Yep, they accepted it and are ready to ship the items out", he said brightly, taking a seat at the table next to Peter. He must have just noticed me because he suddenly jerked a finger at me as he was reaching for a blueberry muffin.

"Who's that?", he asked bluntly, rude and to the point. Alice quick answered, saving me from having to repeat the same answer I'd been saying over the past few days.

"She's Kiki, another foreigner like me", Alice smiled. Ace's eyes widened along with his smile.

"Another outsider, eh? Well, I'm going to have to take you camping like Alice", he winked at me. I turned to Alice with wide-eyes. She was shaking her head.

"It's not like that Kiki. Ace just likes to be perverted", Alice sighed. The Knight just grinned the same foolish grin and winked at the two of us. I was beginning to understand his bizarre aura. He was basically covering up his true self with this false happy person. Which brought me to blurt out the next question.

"Why are you so happy?", I asked, quietly. Ace looked at me with surprise, along with the rest of the table. His aura paled to a topaz, with a mahogany underneath.

"Why shouldn't I be? I'm with my friends and a new person who seems nice", he said, his grin still present, though I could tell he was lying. The others seemed to accept his statement, but I knew better. But I left it alone, it was a argument for another day.

We finished up tea time with more conversation, once again I fell into the background and merely observed them. This bizarre world was actually a nice place to be. I'd gone through the entire visit without letting anyone know that I was blind. I suppose that was a good thing, but it made me a little sad that I had to worry about it when I was surrounded by such nice people.

"I think we'd better get going, are you ready to leave Kiki?", Alice's voice jarred my thoughts. I nodded, getting up and putting my lap-napkin on the table.

"It's been nice meeting all of you", I said in a fare-well kind of way. They all nodded.

"We hope that you'll visit again soon Kiki", Vivaldi said charmingly. Peter and Ace nodded in agreement.

"Tell me when you want to go camping", Ace called out as we left the room. Alice and I shared a look before disolving into a fit of giggles. We walked to the doors, which someone had closed. The giant oak doors seemed pretty huge, but I decided to have a crack at it.

"Kiki", Alice warned, "I don't think you're going to be able to move that, why don't we wait for a servant to come?".

I shrugged her off, I'd been running in the woods and going to the gym for the past two months before coming here, I was in training for field hockey. It's surprising how easy it is to follow the ball when you have but mere shadows of people going after it.

"I think I can, if I can't then we can call the servant", I compromised. I walked over, braced myself, and started pushing against the goliath wooden door. And that's when it happened.

A spark behind my two temples happened and I was thrown into an explosion of pain and colors. My vision was completely obliterated by the swirl of rainbow. Meanwhile I could feel myself sliding down the side of the door as the pain increased.

"Kiki!", I heard Alice's voice calling my name and I could faintly feel her hands on my face trying to get a response out of me. I couldn't even move, let alone say anything. I was completely overthrown with the pain.

And I blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

"I felt her go, it nearly made me go unconscious as well", I dimly heard a voice. I felt a throbbing, just behind my eyes and right above my neck. I realized that my eyes weren't open and I struggled to lift them. The swirl of colors was gone and replaced with the familiar shadows and colors of shapes and people. A gray outline told me that Nightmare was next to me, along with Alice's toasty golden one, and Gray's crystallized amber.

"Are you alright?"

"What happened?'

"What was that?", I was bombarded with questions. Though my arms felt like they were dead tree limbs, I waved them to get everyone to shush. They immediately quieted down.

"Are you okay Kiki?", Alice asked, taking on of my hands and squeezing. I laughed and gently pulled my fingers from hers, she was acting like I was on my deathbed.

"Yeah, it's just headaches, I should've told you before", I shrugged a little, "They happen when I don't get my medications, when I had my accident, it didn't fully heal", I explained, leaning back into my soft pillows. I was in my room, which lead me to wonder how I'd gotten here.

"Is there any medication that we might have?", Alice asked confused. My eyebrows raised, I didn't think they even had aspirin, but I might as well try.

"Well, it really doesn't prevent the headaches, but it makes them easy to deal with, maybe morphine or Valium, or Oxycontin?", I riddled off a couple prescriptions that my mother had told me about. True I didn't read the labels, but I had asked out of curiosity a few times. I saw Alice glance at the other two, who shrugged cluelessly. She turned back to me and I saw the line on her face frown.

"I don't think we have any of those medicines Kiki", she said, her voice sounding sad and pitying. I smiled to raise her spirits.

"It's alright, this was okay anyway, the bad ones are when I'm conscious", I shuddered, remembering being curled in a ball, unable to go to sleep and being forced to stay awake as the pains shook my inner head.

"Can you stand up?", Gray piped up, and I pushed the covers over me away, standing up without a problem. The small throbbing had gone away, leaving me with little more than a faint memory of it. This had been a really good one, except for the start of the thing, I hadn't experienced any pain. Nightmare was staring at me with concern nearly shooting off him.

I smiled to reassure him, "I'm fine! Really!", I did a little jig as a way to prove it. Gray and Nightmare shared a look and Nightmare sighed.

"If you think so then fine, meanwhile Gray's going to try and find the medicines you said", He started walking out of the room, and I grabbed his arm with a eyebrow raised.

"Gray's' going to go find them, I don't think so, he has enough to do", I smirked at him, and he pouted, his gray eye that wasn't covered by a cloth glanced down.

"Then what should I do if I want to make you better?", he asked, and his voice reminded of a child trying to figure out a solution to a problem. I smiled and shook my head.

"I told you, I'm fine, and I don't want Gray running around the place trying to find things that I know you don't have",I said firmly, this place was far from a hospital and I doubted anywhere else would be any better. I still had Nightmare by the arm and I squeezed it a little.

"I promise I'm okay", I crossed my heart with my finger. Nightmare stared at me scrutinizing, but then his shoulders fell.

"Fine, but make sure you get back here when you have one of those things going on, I'd hate for you to be like that and I'm unable to be there", he smiled and hugged me softly before turning around and walking out of the room. It was then that I realized that I wished he would turn around and hug me again and not let go. I was shocked and tried to shake the feeling.

Throughout school I'd had a couple guys talk to me, but never ask me out. I'd had my fair amount of crushes, but since no one wanted to go out with a 'blind' person, I was doomed to watching people in love from afar, never actually tasting the feeling. I think I was tasting it now though as I turned to see Gray and Alice looking at me with weird expressions. Gray was the first to speak.

"I don't believe I've ever seen him that caring of someone, even you Alice", Gray looked back at Alice, and she nodded, despite the put-down. I shook my head and went over to sit on the bed.

"I don't know what you mean", I lied looking stunned at them. Till I got a hold of my situation with Nightmare, I was going to play the clueless game. The two shared another glance before Gray shrugged his shoulders and left, probably to find what part of the Tower Nightmare was now hiding in. Alice walked toward me, her finger wagging at me, and her smile one of those sneaky ones.

"You might be able to find Gray, but I know something's happening between you and Nightmare", she smiled at me, knowingly. I shrugged, keeping my face straight, but I felt a small smile creep on and Alice giggled in confirmation. And then her expression softened.

"Just be careful, you don't want the other role-holder's to be jealous, coming from someone with experience", she grinned at me again, "But come on, get dressed and we can go down and find you some breakfast", it was then that my stomach twisted and let out a particularly loud growl, as if agreeing to the direction. I laughed and got up to be ready for the day.

Nightmare's POV

Hmpf, she might have those two fooled, but I knew she was still bothered by the headaches. Maybe she wasn't experiencing them, but she was definitely fearful of having another round. Unrest prickled in me, there had to be some sort of thing to help her. It was so stupid of me to let that rabbit bring her here with an affliction like that, but then again, you shouldn't judge a book by a cover. She had looked perfectly healthy, not even blind in my mind before I had let him go and fetch her. But of course, he knew she was blind and let me in on her little secret once she was trapped here, something that should've been easy to retch from his thoughts, but had been guarded like the key to a treasure room.

My arms ached to go and wrap them around her again. I loved Alice to death, but Kiki was something else, crystlized and pure, almost like an ice schulpture that I longed to melt. I shook my head, visions of me and her in my head, caressing each other, even kissing softly, that was going too far. This was a love that was strange to me, though I'd seen it in other role-holder's minds, I'd never experienced it first-hand. It was almost like a wild fire had gone through me and every burnt piece wanted to be quenched by her.

"Grr, don't let yourself go, she wouldn't like you when you're unstable", I murmured to myself, a finger slightly brushing my eye-patch, the silky material a small reminder between me and the power's of this world. No, she wasn't meant for me, the operators of the Game wouldn't let a powerful player like me go unstable like the rest of them. Which meant I had to stay over the line that was distinctly drawn and stay something like a mentor to her, maybe a friend. The smile she'd worn when I had made her see again was unforgettable, it was almost like a light had went on and had shown like a beacon.

I smiled, I supposed that was one thing that could stay the same, but for now I had to let her mingle with the others, let her have a taste of living in Wonderland.

Right now I was in my room, trying to read the document before me which was dreadfully dull. I had a strong urge to rip the thing to pieces, but for the sake of Kiki thinking ill of me, I held it in and signed the thing, though not bothering to read it.

"So much for sleeping in these days", I glanced as Gray came back in. He wasn't looking at me, but from his mind, I could tell he was worried about my care towards Kiki. I chuckled, poor Gray, still clueless despite dealing with Alice.


	10. Chapter 10

I got up the next day, despite Alice trying to get me to rest, and felt an odd urge to go over to Heart Castle. Alice had other things to do that day, so I snuck out. Not really snuck out, more like told Gray, he understood my need to get out of the Tower, and helped me escape.

Now I was walking down the path to the Castle, whistling a tune, and taking in the scenery. Without anyone in my presence, the forest seemed to take on it's own color, a fuzzy red with blues and greens splashed over it. The birds over my head made chirping sounds, making dull browns and grays resound through the air. This place was truly magical.

All of sudden a familiar hedge popped up onto my vision, tall and impenetrable.

_"HA, take that Alice! And I thought that I'd get lost!"_, I smirked at my own brilliance. I had really thought that I'd need to ask for directions or something. Then I realized a problem had arisen. How was I supposed to get through the damn maze?

I looked around for a person or something, coming up empty. It was only me outside of this thing, and the opening loomed in front of me, challenging me to try and solve it's puzzle. And I saw a faint brush of white around it's leafy outline. Out jumped Peter's white form.

"Oh my Kiki!", with as little effort as I could muster, I moved slightly to the right, letting him fall on the ground as he lunged for me.

"Hello Peter", I said wearily down at him.

"Hehe, it appears my beloved is acting a little shy today", he chuckled, holding his head, which he had bumped in his fall. I rolled my eyes as he got to his feet.

"Last time I checked, Alice was your beloved", I smirked at him. His face went blank before a tinge of creamy white guiltiness washed over him. It turned his entire form a eggcream white.

"Perhaps your right, but she doesn't seem to return my affections. . .", he said, his ears drooping. My smirk faded at the sight of the saddened rabbit and I sighed.

"Tell you what", he looked up, a frown still on his face, "Alice is currently in the Heart Market, why don't you got meet her there?", I suggested, winking. Immediately he brightened up and jumped forward to give me hug. I stood shocked for a moment before jumped off me and starting sprinting in the direction of the Market.

"Oh my dear Alice, I shall be there in no time!", I heard him shout. Turning back to the maze, I had a feeling that I would have hell to pay when I saw the brunette again. But there was a more pressing matter to think about. I was still stumped by the massive and intricate maze.

But as I gazed at him, I saw there was still a haze of white from Peter's aura. I began following it, weaving my way around the hedge walls, trying to keep the faint white trail in my sight. However, it soon disappeared, leaving me stranded in the middle of the maze.

I face palmed before turning around all ways, trying to decide on a direction to go in. I chose the left and started taking any passages that went to the left. After a tiring hour, I finally came out of the infernal thing, and came face to face with a full red form in a soldier's outfit. He had a sword on his belt, an odd hat on, and from what I could tell, he was a faceless. He was bent over a bush, and the smell of paint wafted over to me.

Others around him were also huddled by their own bush. Filled with curiousity, I crept closer, until I was nearly over his shoulder. I finally saw that he was painting the plant, what color I did not know, but he was frantically trying to paint the flowers on the bush. Then I remembered from the book, these were the cards that had to paint the white roses red for the Queen. Of course, the plan didn't go very well, and they got beheaded, but I vividly remembered that Alice was supposed to be helping them.

_"Hmm, this is perplexing, if Alice isn't here, then who's suppposed to help them?"_, I thought. Then I decided that I would just have to substitute for the older foreigner. I tapped the soldier next to me on the shoulder. He jumped a mile high and swung around with a gasp. Seeing who I was, he gaped at me.

"Excuse me sir, but do you need help?", I smiled brightly.

"Ah Miss Kiki, aren't you supposed to be meeting with the Queen if you're in the Castle?", he asked nervously. He was glancing around him at the others, like I had caught them doing something taboo.

"You don't have to worry, I know all about the mistake", I giggled, and his red aura paled to a rosy one, "And I'm here to help you guys".

He gulped, "Um, yes, well, I don't know how you came to know about the situation, but I suppose we could use some help", he looked around again and bent over to pick up a brush and paint can.

"If you don't mind, could you possibly coat the ones near the two stone lamps?", he pointed in the direction of the gardens and I nodded as he handed my the utensils. He gave me a grateful nod before bending back down to his own plant. I began walking over before I heard him call for me again.

"Oh and Miss", I turned back to him, "Could you possibly not mention this to her majesties?", he asked, his color turning back to the pale pink one. I nodded and it returned to it's red as his smiled. I walked away feeling happy. I enjoyed helping people out, it gave me a fuzzy feeling that couldn't be replicated.

As I got closer to the gardens, I saw that there was a clear cut path with the two stone lamps next to it. A patio, with wooden sunning chairs, made the scene look like a summer house's outdoors. Right next to the lamps there were two rose bushes, and I stepped closer to them, prying my lid off of my paint can. Almost immediately, a black and red aura stepped into the space. Somehow this person's aura had formed to be like a checkerboard, the red and black forming to wind themselves around each other until it was a complete network of tiled patterns.

After that shock, I took the time to look at his silouette. He was tall, with a strange hat on his head, and wearing what looked like a skirt of some kind.

"Hmm, it seems that a pretty young lady had caught my eyes", he grinned at me. Immediately frowned at his tone, it was almost like a child that had found something amusing to play with.

"Even better, the b**** decided to step into the entrance of our territory", an object on the man's belt spoke. My eyebrows hit my hairline as I watched than man tsk at the thing.

"Now now, you really shouldn't speak like that in front of a lady", he scolded it, then he turned back to me with a small smile, "Though we do have to figure out what to do with the girl".

"I say we take her back to the d*** circus, I could think of a few things for her to do", the object said menacingly. I argued, "No way, I was helping the cards paint some rose-bushes and one of them told them to come over here, so technically it wasn't my fault that I was trespassing!", I looked at him with enough strength to take down a bull.

"But you were still trespassing right?", the man asked bluntly. I opened my mouth to argue, but he was right, I was on his land, even if it wasn't my fault. I nodded slowly.

He threw his hands into the air, "Well, then it's settled, you're coming home with us", he picked something from his belt, and unwraveled it. It was a good lenth of rope with fringes at the end of it. A whip. My eyes widened and I started running away from him, my paint can falling behind me.

There was no way I was going with him if he was planning on using that weapon on me or anybody else. I should have known that my escape was way too easy.

I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head, right below the crown of it and I fell as I went unconscious from the blow.


End file.
